In an electric property test of a semiconductor integrated circuit such as an IC chip, a conductive contact unit is used, which holds a plurality of conductive contacts on predetermined locations corresponding to installation patterns of external connection electrodes of the semiconductor integrated circuit. The conductive contact unit includes a conductive contact holder that has a plurality of hole sections in which the respective conductive contacts are inserted. In the conductive contact unit, both ends of each conductive contact are brought into contact with a connection electrode of the semiconductor integrated circuit and an electrode of a test circuit substrate, respectively, thereby establishing electric connection during the test and performing communication of signals (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-107377